


Rubbing off on you

by Bicoco



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicoco/pseuds/Bicoco
Summary: Post 2x07 - Massage - PWP - Need I tell more?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 34
Kudos: 95





	Rubbing off on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> How are you all after all this time? It's only been like 2 weeks but I feel like it's been longer...
> 
> Anyway, I come bearing gifts!! Or at least 1 gift: SMUT!
> 
> Today is my birthday and I wanted to give all you nice people something to read while you patiently wait for my next work or as I like to call it: The Monster fic ^^
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy what we all thought about during this wonderful scene

Higgins was relaxed; so relaxed in fact that she was on the verge of dozing off during her massage. She would have if it weren’t for the strange yet disturbing noises coming from her partner to her left.

They were finally getting that “couple massage” Magnum’s friend wanted him to have and Higgins hoped it would take his mind off of his break up with Abby. However, she was worried he was enjoying the work of his gorgeous physical therapist a bit too much judging by the sounds coming out of his mouth.

“Are you going to make these noises the entire time?” she asked, opening one eye to observe Magnum groaning deeply.

“Well, my back’s been sore. It feels great.” He explained to her as he kept his eyes closed.

‘Yeah I bet something else would feel great’, her brain supplied. 

Her physical therapist’s fingers kneading her tense muscles felt so divine yet all she could focus on was her naked partner not two feet away, moaning like he was reaching sexual bliss. It was getting difficult to ignore it as her mind kept picturing a whole new situation where they would both be naked and she would be the one drawing those sounds out of him.

She tried to squeeze her thighs together as discreetly as possible when she felt the familiar tingling sensation in her nether parts, trying to alleviate this tension between her legs. This was not the moment to be aroused by Thomas Magnum, not when another man was touching her and she had no way to escape the object of her not so secret desire.

“Could you please restrain yourself? This is supposed to be about peace and serenity.” She grumbled, trying to convey as much annoyance as she could.

“Copy that.”

She went back to relax under her masseur’s talented hands until her partner moaned again.

« Oh yeah! »

« For the love of God, Magnum, would you stop? »

She eyed him and noticed the smirk adorning his face. He was doing it on purpose.

Juliet took a deep breath, trying not to think of her immature partner and how everything about him - from his muscular back to his pouty lips - got her wet already. 

She was quickly losing all the benefits of her massage the way she was tensing up. She couldn’t wait to get back at him. 

Stupid, gorgeous, annoying man. 

XXXXX

Once the hotel employees left them alone, Higgins looked at Magnum and saw that his eyes were still closed. She stealthily got down from her massage table and quickly joined him before ripping the sheet away from his body and straddling his butt. He gasped as he tried to lift his head but she lay down on top of him so her mouth was directly in contact with his ear, forcing his head down again with the weight of her naked body.

« Don’t move an inch, Magnum. » she ordered as she noticed his breathing quickening.

Her hips fidgeted a bit until she managed to press her sex against his lower back, making her hard nipples rub against his muscular shoulders. She groaned straight into his ear, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

« You’re so wet Higgy! » he whimpered as he registered the way she was spreading her arousal all over his soft caramel skin.

« That’s on you Magnum, hearing all your sexy moans for the past 30 minutes. You gave me no choice but to act on it and show you how you’re making me feel, » she purred in his ear.

She ground her pelvis into the delicious curve of his ass and the pressure on her wet clit felt amazing. She wasn’t sure she would get any pleasure with this position but amazingly, she did.

She finally relaxed her whole body on top of him and threaded her fingers through his, aligning their arms together while she kept gyrating on top of him. He raised his head and tried to look at her but she pressed her cheek to his, forcing him to stare ahead and not behind him. 

She panted her enjoyment against him, increasing the volume of her sounds as she felt herself climb closer and closer to her release.

« Are you hard? » she asked him in a husky voice.

« Yes, » he raggedly breathed.

She continued teasing him, feeling wanton and powerful at the same time.

« Are you hard for me? » 

« Yes! Fuck, Higgy, let me turn around! » he cried out loudly.

« Not yet, » she answered him in a hushed tone in his ear before biting gently on his earlobe.

His desperate groans fueled her own desire and she was now aching to come against him. She doubled her efforts, closed her eyes, and felt how he was trying to grind against the massage table, impatient to take care of his erection.

« Don’t move Magnum, I’m almost there. »

He stopped his movements and clenched his butt cheeks in an attempt to restrain himself while she pressed down harder on him until she finally tensed against him, her walls contracting, desperate to be filled by him as heat rushed out of her. She sobbed his name against his cheek and gripped his fingers tightly, riding the wave of pleasure washing over her body.

He groaned her name in frustration, whether it was because he couldn’t see her come or because he was desperate to finally be joined with her, she didn't know.

She slumped against his back as she tried to catch her breath. She couldn’t believe she had just orgasmed while grinding against Magnum’s back.

As she was trying to catch her breath she could feel him becoming restless underneath her. She peppered the side of his neck with light nips until she reached his rigid shoulder. 

"Feeling a little tense, Magnum?" 

"Get off of me so I can turn around and I'll show you how tense I am." he growled. 

"I think I just did," she chuckled as she brushed her lips across his cheek. 

He suddenly turned his head so he could capture her mouth with his own, catching her by surprise. The intense contact of their lips pressed against the other's made her crave a more thorough and intimate embrace with him. 

She lifted herself from his delightful body heat and he wasted no time before turning around, his moves a bit unsure on the narrow massage table. 

As soon as he was settled and she resumed her position on him, he kissed her deeply, brushing the blond curls that escaped her bun out of her face while his tongue met hers in a soft yet passionate dance. 

« Are you thinking about her? » she asked him, breathless after a few minutes of making out. 

« Who? »

« Great answer, » she replied, kissing him back and thrusting her tongue back into his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, crushing her body to his as if he wanted her to actually melt into him. 

« You’re the most amazing and mysterious woman I have ever met, » he told her in awe. 

« Prove it, » she challenged him as she started rubbing herself against him again.

He hissed when his hard member came in contact with her wet folds, mimicking the same moves he longed to do inside of her.

« Fuck, Higgy! I’ve never wanted any woman more than I want you right now. »

« Take me, Thomas. I’m all yours, » she moaned, desperate for him to fill her.

She rose up slightly to let him grab his erection and position himself at her entrance, giving her the control to slowly slide down until he was fully inside of her.

They both cursed in unison at the feeling of finally being joined as intimately as possible.

She started a slow rhythm at first, enjoying their whole bodies rubbing against the other almost as much as his member sliding in and out of her. Her walls were still sensitive from her first orgasm, heightening the sensations he created inside of her. Her heartbeat fluttered when her brain caught up with what they were actually doing. 

She was having sex with Magnum. 

Oh, and it made her feel so good, it was the best she had ever had, especially when he tried to undulate against her to meet her thrusts. 

She slumped against him, burying her face in his neck while her fingers threaded in his dark hair as she kept moving slowly but surely. 

"You feel so good, Juliet," he rasped and the way his voice hitched made her heart race. 

She glided along his body faster, desperate to feel more of him and eager to come with him inside of her, filling her completely. 

She bit the soft skin of his neck, eliciting a grunt from him that she felt against her chest as he grabbed her butt to keep her still. He planted his heels on the massage table and thrusted up into her swiftly. 

"Oh yes! Faster!" she urged him and he complied. 

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her pleasure, feeling the tension building in her lower belly. She could tell her rising orgasm was going to be spectacular and she wanted to see him when she would reach it so she looked up from his neck to meet his eyes.

Her breath hitched at what she saw reflected in his profound gaze: warmth, lust and amazement. She had to close her eyes, unable to keep them open as she welcomed the intense wave of pleasure that was engulfing her whole body. Her walls clenched around his member, trying to keep him inside of her and she vaguely heard his grunt over her own scream.

She finally relaxed above him after her whole body had tensed up from head to toe. She had never felt a release that powerful, it was like every square inch of her had actually orgasmed.

He paused his movements to let her recover, and when she could breathe normally again she moved against him slightly, letting him know he could go after his own climax.

His hand traveled south across her ass to where they were joined and She understood what he wanted to do. 

« Come inside of me Thomas. I want to feel all of you, » she groaned as she tried to keep up with his rhythm.

As soon as her words hit his brain he let go of the last shred of his control and she felt his throbbing member thrust up jerkily before he came deep inside of her core with powerful spurts. 

She felt overwhelmed at the sight of him in complete abandon, knowing she was the one responsible for the state he was in. When she had acted on her impulse earlier, she had only wanted some physical release. She hadn’t been prepared for the tsunami of emotions she was now feeling.

She buried her face into his neck again, reveling in his natural scent. Magnum wasn’t the kind of guy to wear cologne and she loved that about him, especially as she darted her tongue to taste sunshine, sea salt and some kind of woodsy flavor.

She had the irrational urge to suck on the sensitive skin until he had a hickey - marking her territory for all the potential Abbys lurking around. He was hers now and she wanted everyone to know it. She knew he was aware of her plan as he chuckled and squeezed her even tighter against him. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Higgy." 

« That’s good to know, » she said nonchalantly to hide the fact that she had basically been branding him.

She placed her chin on her hand and watched his gorgeous face with his slightly swollen lips that made her want to devour him even more.

"Do you think my method was more efficient than the boy's to help you get over your break up?" 

He grinned at her. 

"Well, it's not fair to them. They don't have the same… Assets as you do," he told her as he grazed his fingertips down her back until they reached the curve or her buttocks. 

"But it worked, right?" 

"Yes it did, you knew exactly what I wanted. Who I wanted." 

His smile dropped and she frowned. 

"What is it?" 

"Something Abby said when she broke up with me suddenly makes sense." 

Juliet tried to stay unaffected when he mentioned his ex girlfriend. She ran her fingertips across his forehead, smoothing down the lines created by his frown. 

"What did she say?" 

"That I belonged with someone who knew me like no one else did, and I think she meant you."

Higgins' eyebrows shot up; she felt a new appreciation towards the lawyer at Thomas' words. 

"And how do you feel about that?" she asked to test the waters. 

He encircled her waist in his strong arms. 

"I think that she's a lawyer and she's really smart, so we should listen to what she said because she's probably right." 

Juliet's smile widened and she wasted no time before fusing her lips to his again. She moved her whole body against him and he moaned. 

"Please Higgy, have mercy! You're killing me!" 

"That's what you get for trading a lawyer for an ex-MI-6 agent; way more cardio." she grinned. 

He cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. 

"I can't wait to discover what else you have in store for me." 

"And I can't wait to show you." 

They melted against each other; the setting sun warming their skin and the sounds of the crashing waves in the background roaring in their ears. Neither of them wished to be anywhere else than in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought.


End file.
